My Beauty
by RunnerNDA
Summary: A story of love between Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield.
1. Default Chapter

My Beauty
    
    My Beauty
    
    In the wee hours of the morning, just one small ray of sun peeked over the horizon.
    
    It snaked through the blinds of an apartment belonging
    
    to one Chris Redfield, falling
    
    upon the slight smile playing on his lips as he slept
    
    on, dreaming about a certain
    
    beauty. A beauty who made his mind scream where she
    
    wore a blue tube top and
    
    combat pants. One who wielded a gun with ease and
    
    faced the undead monsters
    
    without batting an eye. In other words, Chris was
    
    dreaming about Jill Valentine.
    
    He found himself wandering through a field overrun by
    
    wildflowers. He looked
    
    down at himself and saw his chest was bare, and he
    
    wore only boxers. Farther, at
    
    the other end of the field, he saw Jill. She was
    
    wearing a flowing pale pink gown,
    
    and she seemed to be looking for something. He tried
    
    to call her name, but his
    
    throat constricted at the sight of her profile. He
    
    began to run toward her, but then
    
    she turned. The smile of delight on her face was
    
    enough to confirm his hopes. He
    
    knew it! She loved him, just as he loved her! Chris
    
    and Jill ran toward each other,
    
    arms open like a corny commercial, but there was
    
    another figure, coming from
    
    another direction, coming to intercept the two. Who
    
    was it?
    
    Here the slight smile began to fade.
    
    Carlos? What was he doing here? He ran toward Jill,
    
    who looked toward him with
    
    confusion. Chris could tell that she didn't want
    
    Carlos, she wanted him.right?
    
    Carlos embraced Jill, lifting her clear of the ground
    
    and carrying her away. Chris
    
    tried to run after them, but his legs seemed to be
    
    made of lead, they got farther and
    
    farther away.
    
    Chris woke up, panting. He loved Jill Valentine, and
    
    he suspected that she had
    
    feelings for him, too. But there was Carlos. pesky
    
    Carlos, about whom he was
    
    never sure. Did Carlos want Jill? Did Jill want
    
    Carlos?
    
    Chris scratched his rugged cheek, feeling the day-old
    
    stubble that lay there. He
    
    decided to begin his morning there, rising to go
    
    shower and shave.
    
    Meanwhile.
    
    A few mere miles away, Jill Valentine was having a
    
    very similar dream, except with
    
    the roles reversed. Chris was looking for something,
    
    and Jill saw him. She was
    
    dressed in just a bra and panties, and Chris was
    
    wearing merely boxers yet again.
    
    Jill started to run toward him, and when she was
    
    perhaps a few yards away, he
    
    turned. His eyes lit up, and his face cracked into a
    
    wide smile. Jill reached him, and
    
    he swept her up into his arms and kissed her. His kiss
    
    was everything she wished it
    
    would be; it was perfect. She awoke with a smile on
    
    her face. She gently felt her lips
    
    and realized that she still felt Chris' lips on hers.
    
    She lay back on her pillow to think
    
    about Chris.
    
    She knew she loved him; everything about him was
    
    wonderful. When he first joined
    
    STARS, OK, that was lust. But she loved his crazy
    
    sense of humor, his tough
    
    exterior, and his gentle, sweet other side.
    
    She was still naming more of Chris' assets when the
    
    phone rang. She jolted out of
    
    bed and sprinted to the hall phone.
    
    "Hello?" she chirped brightly.
    
    "Hi, Jill?" she heard a familiar voice say.
    
    "May I ask who's calling, please?" she replied, unsure
    
    of who it was.
    
    "It's Chris. Listen, I was wondering if you'd want to
    
    come over today. We could
    
    hang out, maybe go to a movie. Would you like to?" he
    
    asked, barely disguising the
    
    hope in his voice.
    
    Twist my arm! Jill thought. "I'd love to, Chris. I'll
    
    be over in an hour at the most,"
    
    she replied, her face dominated by a huge smile.
    
    "Great! I'll see you in a few," Chris said, hanging up
    
    the phone, breathing a sigh. In
    
    just one short hour, he would be seeing Jill. He ran
    
    upstairs to get changed.
    
    Jill was just stepping out of the shower when her
    
    phone rang again. She threw on
    
    her bathrobe and ran, still dripping wet, to answer
    
    it.
    
    "Hello?" she answered breathlessly.
    
    "Hey Jill, it's Carlos. Would you want to go out with
    
    me to dinner tonight?"
    
     
    
     
    
    OK, I know that was short, and not very good either.
    
    This is my first fic, so please
    
    review, and flames are welcome, but sparingly, please.
    
    If you have any suggestions
    
    for improvement, please write them down!
    
     


	2. Chris and Jill

Jill's eyes widened in shock. Carlos? What did he want with her? Carlos was   
a smooth South American with enough charm to get any girl he wanted. And   
he wanted her?  
On one level, Jill was flattered. On another, she was confused. A war of   
conflicting emotions raged a battle in her mind. She liked Carlos, but she   
loved Chris.   
It's early in the morning, she thought. I could go to the movie with Chris,   
then go to dinner with Carlos. I don't have to choose.  
And with that, she replied firmly, "I'd love to, Carlos. But just as friends,   
right?" she asked. "Oh, of course!" Carlos replied quickly. Too quickly, but   
Jill didn't notice that. "All right. I'll pick you up around seven, OK?" Carlos   
confirmed. "That's fine. I'll see you then." She said good-bye and with a   
smile on her face, she walked into her bedroom to get changed.   
«Ding-dong» Chris raced to get the door. He was wearing khaki shorts and a   
surprisingly nice shirt. He wanted to look his best for his girl. He opened the   
door, and there stood Jill, the literal girl of his dreams. She wore her   
"uniform" blue tube top, but she didn't have her combat pants on. Chris   
wasn't complaining, however; her denim short shorts were fine with him.  
Chris realized he was staring at her. he coughed and looked away,   
embarrassed. "Uh…won't you come in?" he asked, stepping away from the   
doorframe. "Sure, thanks," Jill replied, stepping into the dim interior from   
the bright outdoors. "You look great," Chris replied, smiling his patented   
half-smile. "Thanks. So do you! I didn't know you even possessed nice   
clothes! What did you do, go shopping before I got here?" Jill teased. "Nah,   
Claire got me these for Christmas. She said she was sick of me wearing   
sweats everywhere," he smiled. Jill grinned back, but grimaced inside. Here   
she was with the man she loved, and all she could do was talk about his   
clothes. Yuck.  
"So…what movie do you want to see?" Chris asked. "You know what movie   
looks good? Pearl Harbor. Do you want to go see that?" Jill asked, her eyes   
shining. Chick Flick, Chris thought. "Sure, let's go!" is what he said,   
however.  
*  
Jill sat sobbing in the theater, watching Reef's plane crash down into the   
ocean. She had started crying a while ago, and was showing no signs of   
stopping. Chris leaned over and whispered to her, "Jill, it's OK, it's just a   
movie. This didn't really happen." "But what about Evelyn? And Danny?   
What are they going to do without him?" was her tear-filled response. Oh,   
boy. He was in love with a woman who couldn't separate reality and the   
movies.   
Two and a half hours later, the movie was coming to an end (don't worry, I   
won't spoil the ending!) Chris glanced over at Jill, who still had tears   
running down her face. The power of his gaze drew her eyes, and she looked   
at him innocently, her expression childlike.   
Chris slowly leaned toward her, and Jill did the same. The instant their lips   
met, both knew that this was what fate intended, this is what was meant to   
be!  
They slowly drew apart, looking at each other, incredibly happy, yet also a   
bit incredulous.   
"Well…um…should we go?" Chris asked, looking at the gray screen and   
clearing his throat.   
"Yeah. Let's go. Thanks for taking me, Chris. I had a great time. That was   
the best movie I've ever seen," Jill proclaimed. Both were acting as if their   
kiss had never happened. This would be because both thought they had   
dozed during the movie and dreamt about it so vividly it seemed real. But as   
Chris drove Jill home, she realized she hadn't been dreaming. She'd kissed   
Chris Redfield! The man who dominated her dreams each night!  
They pulled up in front of her house, and Jill repeated her thanks. Then she   
surprised even herself. She quickly pecked Chris on the lips before rushing   
out of the car to get ready for her date with Carlos, leaving Chris sitting in   
his car, slightly dazed but very ecstatic.  
  
  
  



	3. Carlos and Jill

Part 3  
  
Jill eyed her reflection critically as she turned this way, then that. She   
decided, after lengthy speculation, that this outfit was perfect for a friendly   
date. She looked behind her sheepishly at the mounds of clothes strewn over   
her bed. Not that she was worried about her date with Carlos, but a   
"friendly" date had to be the hardest thing in the world to dress for! You   
couldn't be too dressy, or too casual. However, she thought that her white   
jean boot-cut capris and her lavender sleeveless top was a perfect choice.   
It was now exactly 6:50, and she headed downstairs to wait for Carlos   
on her front porch. When he pulled up in his newly washed white Cadillac   
convertible, her eyebrows shot up. He looked like he was going to the   
Oscars! Hair slicked back, and he was in gray pants and blazer with a white   
shirt and a tie. "Oh, oh, Carlos, I-I'll be right back!" she stammered.   
She ran inside and booked up to her room. "Who the heck dresses up   
for going out on a friendly date?" she muttered as she pulled on her best gold   
slinky dress and her matching gold heel sandals. She hastily applied   
eyeshadow, mascara, blush and lipstick, and she arranged a golden wire   
headband in her short blonde hair. She stepped back and admired her   
reflection in the mirror before rushing back downstairs and out the door   
again. Carlos was still sitting in his car and now his eyebrows shot up as Jill   
stumbled down the stairs. She wasn't exactly used to running in heels. She   
hopped in the car, and then they were off. "So, where are we going?" Jill   
asked, her voice blithe. She didn't get dressed up often, and she was   
discovering that she liked it. "You'll see. It's a surprise," Carlos replied.   
They pulled up in front of a ritzy restaurant. "Carlos, I thought we   
were just going out as friends," Jill looked at him. "What, friends don't go to   
fancy restaurants?" he asked innocently. Jill shot him a look, and they went   
inside. Carlos walked up confidently to the host. ", reservation for two," he   
said. "Right this way, please," the man said, picking up two tasseled menus.   
The restaurant smelled like fresh roses and soft, classical music was playing.   
The deep red carpeting and forest green wall papering made Jill feel like it   
was Christmas.   
"Here we are," said the host, and he gestured to a table. Carlos pulled   
Jill's chair out for her and she sat in it, smiling at him.   
They had barely glanced at their menus when a tall, young man had   
walked up to their table. "Hello, my name is Travis, and I will be your   
waiter this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?" he asked. "Yes,   
we'll both be having the white wine of the day," Carlos answered. "No, I'll   
have a Pepsi," Jill blurted. The waiter made a notation on his pad and was   
off. "Carlos, you know I don't drink," she said, staring at him. "I'm sorry, I   
forgot," he said oddly. "Excuse me, I have to use the restroom." He got up   
and went off.   
Jill was left alone with her thoughts. Carlos. This was a friendly date,   
and he was acting like it was their honeymoon. She shook her head to clear   
it. Weird.   
Carlos was coming back now, and she had to pay attention to him.   
She looked up and saw him bringing the drinks back himself. "What   
happened to the waiter. "The bathrooms are right near the kitchens. I saw   
him coming out just as I was coming out of the bathroom, and I told him I'd   
save him a trip. Here you go," he said, setting her Pepsi down in front of her.   
"Thanks," she took a sip. They began to talk about nearly everything under   
the sun, carefully avoiding any mention of their experiences in Raccoon   
City.   
Jill suddenly realized that she was having trouble seeing. Her vision   
was blurring "Jill, do you want to leave? You don't look so good," she heard   
Carlos say in a faraway voice. It was all she could do to nod. Carlos got up,   
took her arm and half-carried her out of the restaurant. He sat her in the   
passenger side of the car and ran over to the drivers' side and they drove off.  
Jill's eras were roaring. The roaring grew louder, and louder, and   
LOUDER. Jill could barely see. Suddenly, it was all washed away and she   
slumped and lost consciousness.  
Carlos looked over at his date with satisfaction. He smiled.   



	4. Kidnap

Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one and no where…or something like   
that.  
  
Chris sat in his living room the next morning, brooding. Had Jill really   
and truly…kissed him? He knew it couldn't have happened. There was no   
way. He must have dreamed it. He eventually convinced himself beyond all   
doubt that it had not happened.   
He glanced at the clock. It was 10:00. Was that too early to call Jill?   
He hoped not. He jumped up and ran up the stairs to his phone in the hall.   
He dialed the same numbers he had yesterday, the same bubble of hope   
swelling in his mind. He held the phone to his ear, listening expectantly. One   
ring…two rings…three…four…click "Hi, this is Jill." Chris began to say,   
"Hi, Jill," but the voice went on. "I'm sorry, but I can't come to the phone   
right now. Please leave a message after the tone. Thanks!" BEEP! "Hi, Jill,   
this is Chris. Please give me a call when you get a chance. Bye," he said,   
disappointed, before hanging up the phone. He walked into his bedroom,   
baffled. Where was Jill at 10:00 in the morning? He shook his head. It was   
early, and he didn't want to think about these sorts of things now. He laid his   
head back on his pillows, and, within moments, fell peacefully and   
dreamlessly asleep.   
  
Jill rolled over and groggily half-opened her eyes. Her head felt like it   
weighed a ton, as did her eyelids. She tried to work her mouth, to call   
"Hello?" but no sound came out. Her eyes were closing rapidly, and she   
succumbed to the calling sleep.  
  
Carlos sat in his own living room, musing over his actions of last   
night. Perhaps it wouldn't get Jill to fall in love with him, true…but if there   
was no one else around, she'd have to be dependent on him. And with   
dependence…there would have to be some affection there, right? Of course!   
There was no other way. Although…when he thought about it…who would   
offer him competition for Jill's affection? There was no one who could even   
firefly, let alone a candle, to his own charm, good looks, and modesty. No   
one at all. Maybe he'd let her go…after all, that drug WAS supposed to   
make her memory hazy. Suddenly, Carlos' eyes widened with glee and a   
smile fit for a toothpaste commercial lit his visage. Yes…that was what he   
would do. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. He sat back with a smug smile   
on his face, nodding his head slightly. Wonderful. 


	5. Carlos' Plan

Chris blearily stumbled through his room, getting dressed. He pulled on a   
pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, nicer than his usual attire. He was   
driving to Jill's, and that qualified as a special occasion. He brushed his teeth   
vigorously, and walked down his front steps to his Jeep parked in front of his   
house. He started it up and began his drive to Jill's house.  
  
Meanwhile, Carlos was busy carrying Jill into his car, also preparing   
to drive to her house. He carried her down to his convertible, lay her prone   
form across the back seat, and got into the driver's seat. He began to drive   
across town.  
  
Chris had been banging on Jill's door for five minutes, sporadically   
also ringing her bell. Where was she? Her SUV was in the driveway, and Jill   
was NOT an early riser. What was going on?  
Heaving a huge sigh, he walked back to his Jeep and drove home,   
bitterly disappointed. How was he going to spend the day?  
  
Carlos, meanwhile, pulled up just minutes after Chris had drove off.   
He carried Jill into her house after unlocking the door with keys he'd found   
in her purse. He carried her up the stairs and laid her in bed, covering her up.   
He ran downstairs and brought a chair from the kitchen as well as a damp,   
cool cloth from the bathroom. He placed the chair next to her bed and placed   
the cloth on her forehead. He fixed his face into a look of concern.  
  
After about a half-hour, Jill stirred and woke. "C-Carlos? What…are   
you…doing here?" she rasped, her voice hoarse.  
"You got sick last night at the restaurant, Jill. I brought you here, and   
I've been taking care of you since last night," he explained. He hoped he   
sounded sincere.  
"Thank you…that's incredibly nice of you. But…what's wrong with   
me?" she asked, confusion clouding her eyes.  
"I'm not sure. I think it's just a fever, but I'm not leaving until I'm   
sure that you're OK," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument.  
"Thank you. I really appreciate that," she said, her eyes childlike. She   
was too weak to argue anyway.  
She was also too weak too resist as Carlos leaned over and gently   
kissed her. 


	6. Disappointment

I'm not fond of this chapter…sorry.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot. Quite unfortunate, no?  
  
Jill's sleep-glazed eyes flew open wide as Carlos pressed his lips to hers. What   
was this? She loved Chris; she definitely did NOT love Carlos. She liked him   
well   
enough, but this was NOT a friendly kiss. She forced her arms beneath his   
shoulders,   
and, despite her weakened state, she managed to push Carlos off her.  
"Carlos? What on earth did you think you were doing?" she gasped. It had   
cost   
her a tremendous amount of effort to free herself.   
"What did it look like? I was kissing you. I love you, Jill," he said   
sincerely. He   
hoped she believed him. He wasn't sure that he loved her, but hey, she was   
beautiful.   
Jill wasn't fooled. "Carlos, if you love someone, you don't force yourself   
on them   
while they're lying in bed, too weak to do anything! And, I'm sorry, but I don't   
love you   
back. Please, go bring me my portable phone. I want to make a telephone call,"   
she   
panted.   
"No." The answer was so absolute that Jill gaped for several moments   
before   
recovering.  
"What do you mean, 'no'?" she asked, eyeing Carlos apprehensively. "I want   
my   
phone. Please get it for me."  
"No. You're not calling anyone. You're staying here, with me," Carlos   
said,   
crossing his arms over his chest.   
An idea was slowly beginning to dawn on Jill. "I didn't get sick   
naturally, did I?   
You did something to me," she accused, pointing a finger at Carlos.   
"Of course not. You got sick, and you're too weak to be making phone   
calls. I   
don't want you to get sicker than you already are," he said, gracefully covering   
all his   
slips.  
A bemused expression crossed Jill's face. "You-you're telling the truth,   
aren't   
you?" she asked wonderingly.  
"Of course I am. Why would I lie to you?" he asked, in his eyes a spark of   
complete, childlike honesty that even he was not aware of.  
"Well, in Raccoon City, I never was sure about you. But now…I think I   
actually   
believe you. I think I trust you," Jill said bewilderedly. Before now, the only   
one she ever   
felt she could trust was herself. Oh, and Chris. Chris!  
"Carlos, could you call Chris for me and tell him what's going on? He must   
be so   
worried!" she asked, biting her lip slightly as she waited for his answer,  
"Sure. No problem," Carlos replied. He turned and made his way out to the   
hall.   
"And I'll make something for you to eat, too," he called.  
"Thanks," Jill murmured, but Carlos didn't catch it. Jill was already   
submerged in   
several unsettling thoughts. Did she really trust Carlos? Why would she feel   
that way?   
What did she really know about him? With Chris she had tackled a mansion full of   
undead monsters, as well as human ones. With Carlos' occasional help, she had   
tackled   
an entire city overrun by them. But as she racked her brain, she realized that   
she knew   
absolutely nothing about him.   
Meanwhile, Carlos passed right by the phone in the hall. Call Chris   
Redfield?   
Why would he do that? He'd insist on coming over, and Carlos did NOT want to see   
Chris. He suspected that there was something between those two, and if he wanted   
to   
have any luck with Jill, then he would keep Chris as far away as possible.  
As he cooked up some toast and bacon that he had found in the cabinet, he   
took   
from his pocket a small bag. Onto the toast he tipped a bit of white powder from   
the bag,   
then watched as the powder disappeared into the toast as he spread butter over   
it. After   
adding bacon to the platter, he brought it up to Jill, along with a glass on   
orange juice.  
"Oh, wow. This is really good!" Jill exclaimed as she bit into the bacon.  
"Thanks," Carlos replied modestly. Well, what he considered modest, which   
was   
basically smug to normal people. He went out into the hall as Jill ate, and   
leaned against   
the wall outside her bedroom. How long would it be before he ran out of the   
drug? Would   
Jill fall in love with him before or after he ran out?  
"Carlos?" He heard Jill call him, and he walked back into the room. "I'm   
finished…actually, I think I feel well enough that I can bring it down myself!   
It's   
amazing what some food can do for you, huh?" she said amazedly as she climbed   
out of   
bed.   
"No, Jill, maybe you should just stay in bed for a little while longer-"   
Carlos   
began to protest, but Jill barely heard him as she walked out of the room.   
Great. Now   
what would he do if she just collapsed on the kitchen floor? He followed her   
down.  
She was loading the plate into the dishwasher when they heard a knock at   
the   
door. "I'LL GET IT!" she yelled, and raced toward the door, nearly knocking   
Carlos   
over, but he caught her arm.  
"What?" she asked, looking back at him.  
"Do you want to answer the door in your PJs?" he asked, raising an   
eyebrow.  
"Oh, right! If it's for me, tell them to wait, all right?" she called as   
she dashed up   
the stairs.  
Carlos walked over and yanked the door open. His eyes widened in surprise   
and   
dislike as he saw the person he wished on the other side of the earth.   
"Carlos…is Jill here?" Chris asked confusedly, holding a bouquet of   
flowers in   
one hand.  
"Yes. She's sick," Carlos answered shortly.  
"And you're here…why?" Chris queried.  
"She got sick during our date last night and I'm taking care of her,"   
Carlos   
replied, trying to end the conversation. "She's bedridden. I can give those to   
her for you   
if you like."  
"Why can't I see her?" Chris wanted to know, when suddenly what Carlos had   
said hit Chris. Their date…Carlos and Jill were dating. What an idiot he'd been,   
thinking   
Jill would like him! Of course she'd rather have Carlos! What woman wouldn't?  
"Actually…never mind. You can give these to her…I'll see you later," Chris   
said   
dejectedly. He handed the bouquet to Carlos and turned around, hearing the door   
to Jill's   
house close behind him for, what he thought, the last time. 


	7. Countdown to Showdown

Part 7  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jill, Chris or Carlos, but everything else is MINE!   
MINE! ALL   
MINE! Which means, basically, the plot, and that's all. Too bad.  
  
Carlos' face acquired a smug smile as he locked the door behind Chris. He had   
gotten rid of Chris, and Jill was none the wiser. Man, was he smooth!  
"Carlos?" the quivering call came from upstairs. His head snapped up. "Jill?   
What's wrong?" he called as he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Was   
the drug   
working?  
Carlos came upon her in the hall, on her knees. "I-I don't feel so good   
anymore..." she trailed off as she slumped to the ground, placed in the artificial   
sleep   
from the sedative. Carlos' smile grew wider as he placed the flowers on the   
floor and   
picked up Jill. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in nicely. He then took   
his   
position in the chair beside the bed.  
A few hours later, Chris was in anguish back in his home.  
'Christ, of course she loves Carlos! Wait...if she loves Carlos, why did she kiss   
me?' he thought. He put his head between his hands. It was too much to think   
about right   
now. Suddenly he looked up. Even if Jill wasn't his girlfriend...she was still his   
friend!   
His friend who was sick! God, what a jerk he'd been! Leaving her without a visit   
just   
because she didn't love him? What an inconsiderate jerk!  
He stood, resolved to go back to Jill's when the phone rang. 'Whoever that   
is...I'll kill them.' he thought as he raced to the phone.   
"Hello?" he said as he raced the phone to his ear.  
"Chris..." the voice was a whisper, hoarse and raspy.  
"Who...who is this?" Chris' face wore an expression of perplexity.  
"It's Jill...could you come over please? Carlos is here...but he's asleep...and I   
need help," she gasped.  
His heart leaped at the thought. "Of course! I'll be right over! Is your door   
locked?" he asked.  
"I hope not...I couldn't get down there to unlock it," she whispered.  
"I'll be there, Jill. Hold on," he said.  
"Thank you so much, Chris," she rasped, and hung up. She sat back against the   
wall with a sigh. After coming to, she had glanced over at Carlos, who had   
fallen asleep   
in his chair next to her bed. After watching her all night, she didn't have the   
heart to wake   
him, so she had dragged herself to the phone in the hall to call Chris. She   
began to make   
her way down the steps so she could open the door when Chris came when suddenly   
Carlos came charging out of her room.   
"Jill? What are you doing?" he asked, his voice rising in disbelief.  
"You were asleep...I called Chris. He's coming over," she whispered.  
"Chris...Chris as in Chris Redfield?" he asked, his eyes going wide.  
"Yes...he's my friend, Carlos. I want him here," she said, confused as to why   
Carlos was acting this way.  
"But...but you're too weak to have visitors!" he protested.  
"No, I'm not, silly. Carlos...what's that?" she asked, pointing to something on   
the   
floor.  
Carlos glanced down, then his mouth fell open.   
The drug! The bag had fallen out of his pocket!   
Jill's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. "You...you..." she began,   
backing away from him.  
"Jill, it's not what you think, I swear!" he cried, moving toward her.  
"Keep away from me! You've been drugging me! I wasn't sick! STAY AWAY!"   
she shrieked, scuttling backwards along the floor after getting down the steps.  
"Jill?" the voice came from outside her door.  
"CHRIS! HELP ME! PLEASE!" she screamed, struggling to get to her feet. She   
couldn't protect herself from Carlos on the ground. "I can't! The door's   
locked!" Chris   
yelled. "Go around back!" Jill yelled back.   
"NO! " Carlos yelled, pulling something else from his pocket and pointing it at   
her.  
Her eyes widened. A gun? Carlos was packing heat here?  
"Jill, don't scream," he warned as he held the gun steady, aimed at her. Violent   
bangs began to come from outside. It seemed that Chris was attempting to break   
down   
the door.   
"I'm coming, Jill!" he yelled.  
"NO!" Carlos yelled again. "If I can't have you...no one can," he said, leveling   
the gun at her head. He moved closer to Jill, who had backed herself into a   
corner.  
"If you scream once, just once, I'll kill you, then your dear Chris, too,"   
Carlos   
promised.  
  
OK, isn't he shady? The climax is coming! Review, please...that button is there   
for a reason. Hope you guys liked it... 


	8. The SHOWDOWN

Part 8  
  
Disclaimer: Here we go, once again. I own nothing but the plot, sorry. But I'm enjoying   
this plot immensely, so it's enough for me!  
  
Her brown hair damp with sweat from the "fever," Jill stared in shock at the scene   
before her. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Carlos was pointing a gun at her. Carlos,   
the very same Carlos whom she trusted just a mere hour before. She was more than   
incredulous; she was aghast. How could she have been such a poor judge of character?   
Not only was she disgusted with herself, but she was also scared. She hated to admit it,   
but she was terrified. She had no desire to die...shot by a madman, no less, but she was   
also fighting an overwhelming urge to scream. She could think of nothing else to do. She   
was weak, unarmed...in a word, helpless. Helpless. God, that had to be her least favorite   
word in the word, especially when describing herself.  
Carlos was going through a few mental battles himself. He ran a hand distractedly   
through his crisp black hair. 'Oh, nice one, Carlos. She sure loves you now, as you're   
pointing a FREAKING GUN AT HER! Just breathe. Lower the gun, and make it seem   
like it was a joke. Oh, yeah, they'll go for that. Better do something soon, because if   
Chris gets in here, he's gonna kick your ass!' And Chris seemed to be winning his battle   
with the door. The door was holding, but it was definitely cracking. Carlos, also hating to   
admit it, felt a twinge of fear when he realized that, yes, Chris Redfield was outside that   
door, and he wanted nothing more but to rip out Carlos' spine. Well, maybe not rip out   
his spine, but he could tell that if Chris got through that door, Carlos would know nothing   
but pain, and a lot of it. He didn't hold a candle to the strength of Chris Redfield,   
especially not if Chris' temper was set off. He had seen Chris in a temper once, when   
someone had called Claire a bitch. Yes, that guy would never call any girl any name ever   
again. Chris...well, he wasn't sure he wanted to relive what Chris had done to him. He   
suddenly realized that he was sweating, and he hastily wiped it out of his eyes.   
Outside, Chris was having it out with the door that was keeping him from saving   
Jill. Why, why, WHY did she insist on a solid oak door with a solid steel lock? To keep   
Umbrella officials from coming in and taking her away for her experiences in the Arklay   
Mansion and Raccoon City, of course. Unfortunately, now it was keeping Chris from   
getting in and saving her. He realized now that he never should have trusted Carlos to   
take care of Jill. If he hadn't been such a self-centered, jealous...but he wasn't going to   
get into that now. All that mattered was that he got through this stupid door. With a   
vicious kick, he heard a long craaaaaaack. Smiling with grim satisfaction, he began to   
focus on the long crack that had appeared in the midsection of Jill's door. He would be   
inside soon, and then, he would proceed to kill Carlos. Well, maybe not KILL him kill   
him...he didn't want to go to jail. But he would bring him pretty close to death. Oh, yes.  
Jill took a deep breath, and spoke. "Carlos." That one word caused Carlos' gun to   
slip from his sweaty grasp, he was such a basket case. Jill licked her lips nervously-after   
all, he DID have a gun- and spoke again, focusing on keeping her voice quiet, gentle and   
NOT ACCUSING. "Carlos, I know you don't want to shoot me. Why you have a gun, I   
don't know. But it doesn't matter why! All that matters is that I know that you don't want   
to shoot me. You love me, remember? That's what you told me upstairs when I was still   
bedridden, remember?" Jill said, grinning what she hoped was a winning smile.  
Carlos held on to the gun tighter. "Then you said that you didn't love me!" he   
exclaimed, his eyes wild.  
Damn! "I wasn't sure then. I don't like to say that I love someone unless I'm sure.   
But now I am sure. I do love you, Carlos. In Raccoon City, you saved me so many   
times...how does someone forget about that?" she asked, compassion shining through her   
face.   
"What about Chris?" he asked sullenly. Carlos didn't want to think about him.  
"Chris? Chris is my friend...I don't love him! I love you," she said. Hey, she'd   
already lied to him so many times...she had to keep going.   
"Carlos...do you love me?" she asked earnestly.  
Carlos nodded quickly. Well...he thought he did, anyway.  
"Please...to prove it to me...hand me the gun. Please..." she trailed off, holding   
out her slender hand.  
Carlos drew back, then realized that she really DID love him! Jill wouldn't lie!   
She loved him! Even though he had drugged her and threatened to kill her! YES! He   
made his way over to her, cautiously, and began to hand her the gun.  
Jill's fingers were closing on the gun, relief flooding her soul. It was going to be   
all right. She let out an enormous sigh of relief.  
Unfortunately, Chris chose this exact moment to burst through the door into Jill's   
living room.  
Carlos, terror flooding his brain, yanked the gun from Jill's grasp and sent a wild   
shot into the living room.  
Chris, hearing the gun shot, jumped back from reflex. "What the hell? He has a   
gun?" He couldn't believe this. Carlos was going to get his ass handed to him! He had a   
GUN! He peeked carefully around the wall, to see Carlos fire another shot at his   
forehead. Chris jumped back again. It was kind of hard to beat up someone when they   
had a GUN. Coward. Chris crept toward the opening again, waiting for his chance.  
"Carlos, NO!" The words burst almost unbidden from Jill's throat.   
"Please...don't. Just...don't," Jill pleaded. Carlos turned to face her, the imploring note   
in Jill's voice making him almost forget about Chris. Almost.   
"Carlos, you can't do this. I know that you don't want to do this. Please, leave   
Chris alone. Don't hurt him," Jill begged, seeing Chris begin to creep around the wall and   
make his way toward Carlos.  
"Why shouldn't I? Chris is going to kill me if I don't kill him first!" Carlos   
exclaimed, throwing his hands-including the one that held the gun-in the air.   
Unfortunately for Carlos, his hands did not come down again, as his wrists were caught   
in midair by Chris. Carlos began to panic. "No, please! I didn't mean to shoot you! Please   
don't hur-AUGH!" he broke off with a cry of pain as Chris' foot connected with his   
spine. He fell to the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Chris picked him up by the   
sweaty collar of his shirt. "Don't hurt you? I have every reason to hurt you. You LIED to   
me, you tried to KILL me, as well as JILL, the woman I happen to LOVE." He   
emphasized certain words with blows to Carlos' face. "I have EVERY reason to hurt   
you." He repeated, blacking Carlos' left eye. Chris was filled with a rage like he had   
never felt before. Carlos was going to hurt Jill! Oh, no, he would not get away with that.   
Chris kicked Carlos in the stomach, pushing him back into the wall. Carlos, making a   
surprisingly fast recovery, came back with a punch to Chris' cheek. Chris was so furious   
with Carlos that he didn't even feel it. He punched Carlos right back, blacking his other   
eye with his right and loosening several of his teeth with his left right after. With a   
vicious uppercut, Carlos went flying into the wall. As he slid to the floor, his eyes   
unfocused, his dazed mind realized that he had failed. Jill wouldn't love him...not now,   
not ever. He felt that he was rising again, realizing that Chris was picking him up, but   
Chris was behind him. He was holding his arms behind his back. Why was he doing that?   
He saw a blurry shape coming toward him. Oh, it was Jill. What did she want? His   
bewildered state recognized that she was drawing her hand back...no, wait! Don't!  
Too late. Jill had already broken his nose with a fierce right hook. She smiled   
grimly. She took his chin between her index finger and thumb, and forced Carlos to look   
into the coldest eyes he ever hoped to see. "Sorry, Carlos honey, but no one-and I mean,   
NO ONE- messes with the S.T.A.R.S. team and gets away with it." With a kick to his   
chin, his head snapped back, and he slumped, unconscious.   
Chris grinned. He and Jill had disposed of this...nuisance together. His rage had   
filtered away, leaving him blissfully happy. He looked at Jill, only to see that she looked   
thoughtful.  
Jill was remembering...something that Chris had said when he was beating the   
crap out of Carlos.  
"Chris...when you were beating up Carlos...you said..." she trailed off, not   
believing it.  
"Yes?" Chris prompted. He didn't really remember what he had said, he was too   
busy focusing on the better way to knock out Carlos' middle teeth.  
"Well...you said that...that you love me," Jill blurted. "Did you-did you mean   
it?" she asked, barely disguising the hope in her voice. God, how she hoped that he meant   
it!   
Chris looked down, his face suddenly closely resembling a tomato. "Well..."  
  
HAHAHA! I'M LEAVING YOU HANGING! I know you all hate me now. Even   
thought you probably all know the answer to Chris' question, HUMOR ME AND MAKE   
ME THINK THAT I'M LEAVING YOU HANGING! Review please, that button down   
there has a purpose. 


	9. Love

1 Part 9  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing but the plot of the story, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chris didn't know what to say. Well, all right, he DID know what to say, but he didn't know if he SHOULD say it. What if she didn't love him back? He knew now that she didn't love Carlos…Carlos was a sniveling, lying ninny whom had drugged her and practically held her prisoner. But did she love him?  
  
Jill stood on her weak legs, watching Chris' obvious discomfort. Oh, God, what if he didn't mean it? Their easy friendship would be ruined, and they'd never be able to look each other in the eye again. 'Oh, no, Jill, I didn't mean it. I was so angry with Carlos that I didn't know what I was saying.' There would be a forced smile from him, and an equally forced laugh from her. He would leave, and they would lose whatever they had had. She couldn't take it. She shouldn't have asked.  
  
Chris had made up his mind. He was a man who valued honesty, and he was going to tell Jill the truth, and then face the consequences.  
  
"Well…" Chris straightened proudly. "Yes. I did mean it. I meant it with every fiber of my being. I do love you," replied Chris stoically.  
  
Jill couldn't believe it. She merely gaped at him. She must have heard wrong. No, she had definitely heard right! She could tell from the slight blush in Chris' cheeks. He never had been fond of sharing his feelings.  
  
Chris saw her disbelief. "Damn! Jill, I'm sorry. I do love you, but if you don't feel the same, I'll just go and we don't have to see each other ag-" he stopped as Jill placed a hand gently on his arm. Pleasurable tingles traveled from her fingers up his arm, then through his entire body. He unconsciously flinched.  
  
"Chris," Jill said softly.  
  
"Yes?" he replied inquiringly. "Jill, don't lie to me to make me feel less foolish. I told you, and now I'm prepared to face the consequences. Plea-" "Chris! Shut up," Jill said, then stood on her tiptoes, and gently pressed her lips to his.  
  
Chris was taken aback. Jill was kissing him. Jill was kissing HIM. JILL was kissing him! He tried to think, but all thoughts were washed away as pleasure filled his mind. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Jill and finally, at last, at last, returned the kiss. This is how it should be! They both knew it. Fireworks exploded behind their eyes. Thunder roared through their bodies as delightful shivers spread through them.  
  
They broke apart, Chris' sapphire gaze meeting with Jill's equally azure stare. Chris couldn't believe it. This was true! He was not dreaming, this was really happening!  
  
"Chris," Jill said softly. "I love you. I've loved you for almost as long as I can remember knowing you. When I was placed in your squad for S.T.A.R.S., that was the happiest day of my life. Are you hearing me? I love you, too," she repeated firmly.  
  
Chris' arms tightened around her. "I don't believe this. How am I this lucky?" he said to himself.  
  
Jill slapped him playfully on the chest. "You deserve it, mister. You're the sweetest, funniest, most caring person I know. Of COURSE you deserve me!" she teased, breaking away and striking a pose.  
  
Chris smiled. Jill loved him. He loved Jill. His life would be pure bliss from now until the end of time.  
  
Jill agreed.  
  
THE END! Finally! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, and then the whole story as a whole. I don't know if I should write another, so I need opinions. (And Lyger…I am not an asshole) 


End file.
